memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Counselor
Morale officer I guess it was Morale Officer after all. Could an admin please move the article I created? Excuse my spelling. -- Redge 00:50, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Hey, I just noticed that registered users can move pages too. I guess that means I'm old enough to clean up after myself now. ;) -- Redge 01:16, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Also, did we ever see a ship's Counselor in TOS? If not, we should add a note that the position was created somewhere between TOS and TNG. In any case, the position was created sometime after ENT, as we're yet to see one in that. -- Redge 00:53, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Regulation? I was confused by this subject. In TNG it was implied that a Counselor is present on all Starbases and Stations under Federation control. An excuse was made for Voyager in that the mission to persue Chakotay and the Marquis was only meant to take a few weeks and in Deep Space Nine they finally get given a Counselor in Season 7 in the form of Ezri Dax. However, should DS9 have been assigned and Counselor earlier, especially with the prospect of War looming so close in other seasons. Is it actually canon that a Counselor has to be present? And as shown in when Jellico takes command of the Enterprise-D and requests that Deanna Troi wears a Science-Division uniform, that they have to wear regulation uniform? (Lieutenant Miller 23:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC)) :Though never mentioned there is no proof that there wasn't a Counselor on DS9. But let's say that there wasn't that just shows that it's not canon that a Counselor is required for every Starbase/station. — Morder (talk) 23:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) "Analyst" Shouldn't "analyst" be a listed as a secondary name, since that's obviously what Kirk means in "Obsession" when he tells Spock that inform Garrovick that a well-timed phaser shot still would've done nothing to harm the cloud creature?--Ten-pint 02:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, it might belong at Psychiatrist. On the same note, I wonder if therapist belongs here as an alternate term? --LauraCC (talk) 17:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC) l or ll I think this is the brit in me hence language selection MS Word, but everytime I write out her job title, it's spellcheck corrected to Counse''llor. Not to be a bit of a Jack O'Neill about this, but I just thought that with all the confusion about Councils and Counsels, (Authority and Therapy, respectfully. ) I had to ask if the one L is the american spelling, and not simply a typo as MS Word keeps on insisting. - Alex Mcpherson, who keeps forgetting his login details. :It's Counselor. I've seen the word Counsellor but that's not the one we use. In the future, please ask questions not having to do with changing an article at the Reference Desk, as article talk pages are meant for discussion about changing the article only.--31dot 20:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: "What is the correct spelling for this subject?" seems like a reasonable question for a subject's talk page, IMO. And to answer the OP: yes, "counsellor" (and "councillor") are the British spellings, "counselor" (and "councilor") are the US spellings. 15:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Except the question wasn't about changing the spelling of ''this article; it was a general question about spelling. That's not what article talk pages are for. 31dot (talk) 18:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC)